


Перерождение

by ilera



Category: Logan's Run (1976)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит в антиутопическом будущем, в котором для предотвращения перенаселения все, кто достиг тридцати лет, проходят процесс "перерождения". Френсис отказывается верить, что система ложна.





	Перерождение

**Author's Note:**

> Как выглядят [Логан и Френсис](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/02/51af4643f366da6e6f2fa4e7a6472969.jpg).

Френсис ухватился за поддерживающую его ладонь Логана и взглянул на метку: та стала бесцветной.  
— Логан... — прошептал он, не в силах выразить изумление. — Ты переродился.  
— Френсис, я пытался тебе сказать, но ты...  
— Все хорошо. Я понимаю.   
Френсис попробовал сесть, чтобы лучше видеть лицо друга, но сил хватило лишь слегка пошевелиться. Словно угадав его желание, Логан приподнял ему голову. Губы у него дрожали.  
— Не двигайся, Френсис, эта рана может тебя убить.  
— Переродился...  
— Френсис, посмотри на меня. Я не хотел этого, но ничего не смог поделать. Часы Жизни заставляют убивать, ты же знаешь. Мне правда очень жаль.  
— Каково оно, Логан? В новой жизни?   
— Нет никакой новой жизни, нет перерождения!   
— Как бы я хотел... разделить ее с тобой, — как ни пытался Френсис держать глаза открытыми, слабость брала свое.  
Голос Логана как будто отдалился, но Френсис продолжал его слышать.  
— Взгляни на свою ладонь, Френсис, взгляни еще раз... Хорошо, не смотри, просто вспомни. Вспомни погасшую метку и поверь, что это не трюк. Как бы я его провернул?   
— Ты переродился.   
— Френсис, хотя бы раз забудь про Закон и задумайся, почему в Городе твоя метка была красной, а здесь потеряла цвет? По метке они определяли, когда ты должен будешь умереть, чтобы освободить место следующему. Но как только ты оказался за пределами системы, смысл в метке исчез, и она погасла. Думаю, ее питала энергия Города. Если бы ты взглянул на свою руку раньше, то убедился бы, что я говорю правду. Твоя метка умерла, Френсис.   
— Как и я...  
— Хорошо, — теперь голос Логана звучал по-другому, как-то бесцветно и тихо. — Я скажу тебе правду. Ты действительно умираешь.  
— Я знал...  
— Ты умираешь, — повысил голос Логан, — чтобы переродиться.  
— Как ты?  
— Как я.  
— Но как?..  
— Ты веришь, что я переродился?  
— Да.   
— Ты понял это по моей погасшей метке, не так ли? Не отвечай, кивни. У тебя такая же метка, Френсис, а значит, ты проходишь сейчас через тот же процесс. Думай об этом, и силы тебя не покинут.  
— И все будет... как прежде?  
— Я буду рядом.  
Френсис улыбнулся и испустил последний вздох.

***

— Логан, зачем ты роешь яму?  
Логан так задумался, что Джессика застала его врасплох.  
— Старик сказал, что мертвых следует хранить в земле, — ответил он.  
— Не хранить, а хоронить, — поправил Старик, помнивший все, кроме собственного имени. — Мертвых следует предавать земле. Так завещали мне родители, а им — их родители.  
— Но, Логан, — Джессика смотрела на него круглыми глазами, — зачем ты положил сэндмена... Френсиса возле огня и укрыл одеялом? Это часть обряда?  
— Френсис не поверит, если я скажу ему, что он не переродился, а продолжает свой цикл. Пусть эта ложь даст ему волю к жизни, а когда он выздоровеет, я все ему объясню. Ему придется принять правду, как принял ее я.  
— А он правда выздоровеет?  
— Правда, — твердо ответил Логан и поудобнее перехватил лопату. — Я так решил. В этой яме будет покоиться прежний Френсис, а обновленный Френсис, Френсис с правильным пониманием мира, будет жить.  
— Смысл твоих слов от меня ускользает, — вздохнула Джессика.  
— Все будет хорошо, — улыбнулся Логан и перевел взгляд на костер.  
Старик уверил его, что раны Френсиса не смертельны, и он скоро придет в себя. На огне, при помощи странной конструкции, варились какие-то травы, которые должны были его вылечить. А когда Френсис поправится, Логан расскажет ему о мифе Последнего Дня, о процессе перерождения, который ведет только к смерти, и о лживости всего, что внушали им с желтого цикла. У них впереди долгая жизнь, не ограниченная сроком мерцания красной метки. И в этой жизни им не нужно умирать, чтобы переродиться. 


End file.
